


Sky HIgh

by CallieC



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sky High, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieC/pseuds/CallieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an era where superheroes are commonly known and accepted, young Barry Allen, the son of the Flash and Timestream, tries to find a balance between being a normal teenager and an extraordinary being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky HIgh

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me taking the opening lines from Sky HIgh and seeing if you guys would possibly be interested in me creating this AU? I'm going to work out the logistics no matter what, its just a matter of turning this into a full-fledged chaptered fic that I'm trying to figure out. Lmk if it interests you. I'll put a little more about my ideas at the end of this chapter.

In a world full of superheroes, there are two that stand above the rest: the Flash and Timestream. 

His super-speed makes him pretty much untouchable. She has the ability to travel through time along with a total mastery of unarmed combat. 

By day, they live as Henry and Nora Allen, the top pediatric doctors in the metropolis of Central City. But whenever duty calls, they are the Flash and Timestream. 

Me, I have my own names for them: Mom and Dad. 

You look at them and see the defenders of the world. All I see is my dad wearing skintight leather. 

Don't get me wrong. It can be cool to have superhero parents, like when Mom speeds up pizza delivery on her way home from work. 

On the other hand, living up to the family name means that I'm supposed to save the world someday. 

I just have one small problem.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this will be ColdFlash, and yes, I am going to give Danielle Panabaker the same "character" as she has in the movie, aside from the romance (I'm focusing here on her principles, like no violence). Eobard is Gwen/Royal Pain (it actually works really well, like, wow). I'm working on figuring out the evil squad's dynamic because the Rogues are going to be heroes, so filling in that villainous void is going to be super hard. It's also super hard to figure out who actually gets to be a hero and who gets to be a villain? Cold is going to have a similar story to Warren, wherein he has his father's reputation as a villain to overcome, but he also has his intense, overwhelming protective nature over Lisa to back him up. He's just a lot cooler, and Mick is his hothead. And yes, Len is still going to work at the Chinese restaurant because that's my favorite part of the movie. There will probably be Arr-ow/Legends characters as well. 
> 
> If you have any idea's as to who could be good at what roles, please, lmk! It won't be a total rehashing of Flash or Sky High but will stick more with the Sky High plot lines. 
> 
> Also! Tell me if you like the idea of Timestream? because I am still iffy on it. I need Nora to have powers, and flight is fairly integral to the plot, but I don't think Barry needs it? I'm not sure. LMK.


End file.
